In a magnetic resonance imaging system, it may be desirable to accurately locate a spatial position of a voxel of a subject, so as to obtain accurate image information. The magnetic resonance imaging system can generate a gradient waveform through a gradient waveform generator. And a gradient amplifier amplifies the gradient waveform to drive a three-dimensional gradient coil, so as to determine a spatial position of each voxel of a subject. Gradient waveform accuracy is regarded as one of many relevant factors for influencing spatial positioning accuracy.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.